cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Princess Promo
|image1=(Display) Ghost Princess Promo.jpg |caption1= 's |start=08/25/2018 |end=09/09/2018 |gachas= * Cutie Fancy Carousel Remix * Night Jasmine in Woods * With Fading Summer Light * Lost in xxx * Floral Miniature Garden Remix * UOMO STYLE * Sea Song of Moon Night Mermaid * Opposition in Twilight Remix * Flowers and Harvest Moon |ongoing_event= * Snap Contest 23 * Girl's Lily |previous_promotion=Club Fair Renewal Promotion |next_promotion=Arrival of New Item Promo }} ---- Hello, This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. Promotion Period 08/25/2018 to 09/09/2018 JST ---- Let's get the total outfit of Ghost Princess♪ Get it by entering daily in the snap contests! * (Avatar Decor) Ghost Princess Cute Friends ver.A purple You can get the items by entering in all themes of the snap contests! The items will be directly transferred to your closet. Charm Point will be given on the first half of next event. GET in Coin Promo of the 2nd half of Snap Contest! 【Promotion Period】 8/28 15:00 - 8/31 15:00 JST * N/A (Display) Ghost Princess Promo - August 2018.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo August 2018's Display (Promotion) Ghost Princess Promo - Coin Purchase Promo August 2018.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo August 2018 With Purchase of 196 Coins and more, Special Item including Trend pt. for Snap Contest & Charm for the 1st half of the following Event will be given! The item will be transferred to a gift box together with a bonus ticket. ※The item will be transferred only at your first purchase of value worth 196 coins or more during the period. Get it at the next Event Quest! * N/A Detail will be released from 8/31 15:00 (JST)! GET in Coin Promo of the 2nd half of Catch Event! * N/A Detail will be released from 8/31 15:00 (JST)! During snap contests the limited number of ticket packs for purchase goes up! You will be able to purchase super bargain ticket packs twice in one day! Let's get a lot of trendy items♪ *10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Super *10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Lite *Super Discount ! 48 Hours Only Premium Gacha Ticket Pack (The period of 8/29 15:00 - 8/31 15:00(JST) is "24 hour limited !! Premium Gacha ticket pack!" Is eligible) Other Promo benefits are coming up one after another ♡ We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play ♪ ---- First Time Benefit for Reaching Grade Renewed! Collect all items and have special show❤ GET Limited-1-Time-Only Special Reward! Along with the reset of Reward Item, your past achievement in 「Reaching Grade Promo」got reset at 8/31 14:59 (JST), too. Paly 10Play 1st Time and GET Rare Item♡ Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled "play" as "paly" When you play 10Play of Sea Song of Moon Night Mermaid for the 1st time,「1 S Rare」 or 「1 Rare」is guaranteed! (Rares of Trading Items are NOT eligible.) 「1 S Rare」 or 「1 Rare」is guaranteed only when you play「10Play」. NOTE 「1 S Rare」 or 「1 Rare」 is NOT guaranteed when you play 10Play 10 times. 「1 S Rare」 or 「1 Rare」for 1 st time play of 10Play in this Gacha will remain after the end of Ghost Princess Promo. The drop rate for only 1 out of 10 Items is 100% for「S Rare/Rare」While the rates for the rest of 9 Items are the same as playing Gacha with Coins as described in the bottom of the Gacha page. Let's get the total ensemblé of the Ghost Princess♪ Catch 100"Gorgeous Teddy Bear" during the「Girl's Lily」 period!! 【Promotion Period】 8/31 15:00 - 9/9 15:00 JST * Reward Items have Charm Pts for Catch Event & the 1st half of the following Event♪ GET in Coin Promo of the 2nd half of Catch Event! 【Promotion Period】 9/4 15:00 - 9/9 15:00 JST * With Purchase of 500 Coins and more, Special Item including Charm for Catch Event & the 1st half of the following Event will be given! Any purchase of Cha-ching Coin Pack is NOT eligible. Enjoy CocoPPa Play ♪ (Image) Ghost Princess Promo.jpg|Ghost Princess Promo's Image Category:Promotions Category:Events